


Simple and Ordinary Things

by notreaaallythatmindfularentI



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreaaallythatmindfularentI/pseuds/notreaaallythatmindfularentI
Summary: “Awesome.” Daithi smiled at him when he handed over the deck. “Simple persons really do like simple things, huh.”Tyler swears that bastard’s insulting him.





	Simple and Ordinary Things

Ok, he’ll admit it. Tyler is _freaked out_ at the moment.

But just _a little._ Because he’s not screaming away right now and that’s probably not a good thing but Tyler is a big guy and he’s not a coward.

He’s just being a huge idiot right now.

He's about to be a victim of god knows what horrible crime and he’s willingly walking into the trap of that creepy not-really-old guy at that decrepit store. Hey, Tyler was _invited_ in and it just feels disrespectful if he is to refuse. He has _values._

He stands behind the owner of the antique store, waiting for the guy to open the front door. He walks past it every single day from his work and the owner always smiles at him from a distance, either sweeping outside or most likely just standing there. Tyle secretly thinks it’s fucking creepy that a guy greets him with a wide smile every single day. It’s cool if they meet at like morning, where everything is bright and shiny but Tyler’s off by 3 AM and it’s not cool. At all. The first time that happened, he ran the fuck away thinking he met The Smiling Man or something.

But he actually met the guy when the sun is lit up brightly at the sky (which, note this, happened just _awhile ago_ ) and Tyler see he actually has kind eyes. Perfectly white teeth, has an accent that’s not really too noticeable, and well, looking normal. But the guy’s like  has a serenadal voice and Tyler is too tired because of a way too charged of an overtime, and he’s kinda not paying attention to the conversation they’re having. He's regretting just nodding at everything because the next thing he knows, the guy's excitedly urging him to hurry up to his store and Tyler thinks _Oh shoot._

Okay, so maybe it was his fault he’s in this pinch (and he's _totally_ exaggerating), but still, come on! This guy’s a stranger! Who knows what’s behind his store!

They guy opens the door and steps inside, and well, Tyler follows, because there’s no going back now. He looks around when he’s inside. He expects to see an overload of stuff everywhere but it has quite a lot of empty spaces. It’s dusty, though, and Tyler is about to sneeze. He can feel it.

He sneezes when the guy-Daithi (what kind of name is that?)- speaks to him. “Sorry. I didn’t really bother to clean the place anymore, since I’m moving. But I am planning to sell all the remaining stuff first before I move out. Have a look around, see if you like anything.”

Tyler snorts. “Really, did you just approached me to sell me something? Should’ve known that’s the case.”

Daithi laughs. “Not really, dude. Didn’t even thought of that.”

Tyler rubs his nose and goes to examine a vase.

 

He stays there for like half an hour, sharing some words with the owner, before he walks off with a deck of cards in hand. He cannot afford any of the other ancient stuff, so when he sees this deck and learns he just gets to spend a dollar for it, he snatched from the top of some box and purchased it. He didn't even asked why even is there a deck of cards in an _antique store_ because hey, not his store, not his _business_.

“Awesome.” Daithi smiled at him when he handed over the deck. “Simple persons really do like simple things, huh.”

Tyler swears that bastard’s insulting him.

After fifteen minutes, he walks in his home, tosses the deck inside a drawer and forgets all about it in favor of shower and sleep.

  


Tyler staring at the glowing deck of cards in front of him.

It’s _glowing._ Like fucking _glowing_.

He’s been ignoring the thing for days, ‘cause he doesn’t really care about it but then, he just sees something blue from within his drawer when he turned the lights off to sleep and when he opens his drawer, guess what he finds.

Not even a second after that grand reveal, he’s leaning against the corner of his room far away from the cards. He’s contemplating what kind of curse is placed on that thing and how _he’s_ cursing Daithi for selling him such a wretched thing when suddenly, cards have one by one shuffled out of the drawer.

_Okay, nope, time to get out._

But, of course, Tyler just watched with mouth agape as cards glided through air, shuffling and folding and bending and taking the shape of…

Tyler can’t see anymore, he has to shield his eyes. It glows so blindingly bright it hurts his eyes to even stare anymore.

He waits till he’s quite aware the blue disappears before he snaps his head back.

And in the place of the cards was…

“Okay, cool. You’re my _new_ owner?! How freaking tall are you?”

Tyler blinks at the man gawking at him.

_What the fuck?_

“Okay, that’s not nice. There are more nice first words you can say to me you know.”

The man starts to fix his clothes that looks like he got from Victorian era or whatever, he looks like the yellow version of Dart Vader’s if you ask Tyler’s opinions. He’s got his face in plain view though and the guy’s whistling as he ruffles his blue pompadour hair.

“What’s with those ridiculous clothes?”

“They’re not _ridiculous._ ” The guy protests. “I’m waiting for compliments here!”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Well, you’re not getting any. Get out of my house. I’m not interested in helping you in any way.”

“I don’t _need_ help.” The guy replies.

“Then what do _you_ need? What, you’re like gonna ask me for three wishes now? That's cliché and I’m not falling for it. Shoo. Out.” Tyler waves his hand to the door.

The guy grumbles. “I’m not a genie. I can’t do that.”

“Then what can you do?” Tyler crosses his arms and waits for the guys to finish fidgeting around. The guy smiles sheepishly, and hesitantly points out his whole being standing there. Tyler raises his eyebrow. “You can into a human? That’s it?”

“Well...um…” The guy smiles at him. “Pretty much?”

Wow.

Tyler points at him. “You’re going to come with me tomorrow, and you’re going to ask refund for me, understood? _Now turn back to cards before I kick you out my window_.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thing I thought xD


End file.
